


Helping Hal

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Alpha Hal Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: When your parents leave for a vacation, your first heat hits. The one person who can help you? Hal Carter
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Helping Hal

“Are you sure you’ll be fine? We haven’t left you alone before.”

You held yourself back from rolling your eyes at your mother’s question. Maybe she had a point, but you could handle yourself just fine. You were an adult, and even though you were an omega, you felt good about your parents leaving for a few days for their vacation. They worked so hard on the farm, from dawn until dusk, that they deserved to take a break. Besides, it wasn’t like you would be truly alone.

“Hal will be around if something happens that I can’t take care of alone,” you reminded your mom. “Besides, you and Dad have taught me more than enough to handle the farm for a few days.”

“That Hal is a good man,” your dad interjected. “Nothing like those alphas in town who think they’re all that. Best worker I’ve ever hired.”

You nodded to your dad in appreciation. “See? I’ll be just fine, Mom. It’s not like you’ll be gone for a month. Only a week. There’s absolutely no need to worry.”

Turns out you may have been a little wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day after your parents left, you woke up feeling feverish and cramping. You couldn’t be sick now! If your mother found out you’d been sick while she was gone, you’d never have another chance to learn to run the farm without your parents! Nor would you have another chance to be alone like this with Hal, who you happened to have a crush on.

Another cramp went through you, making you whimper. You heard the front door open, though you paid it no heed. The pain coursing through your body made it hard to focus.

“Ladybug? What’s going on?”

Your body reacted to Hal bring in your room. The pain lessened, and you felt slick run down your thighs at the smell of Hal’s alpha scent. Obviously Hal smelled your arousal, if the flare of his nostrils was any indication. Wait… were you…

Hal backed away. “You’re in heat, darlin’. I should go…”

A whine escaped you at the thought of Hal leaving. “Please, stay. You being here already helps. With my parents gone, I don’t know what to do.”

You barely discerned the nod Hal have you. Hal took a step closer, and you made grabby hands for him. The soft smile on his face as he came to the bed and sat down made you want to melt. If you hadn’t felt like melting already from the heat fever. You took Hal’s hand, loving the feel of his callouses against your skin. The simple touch helped cool you down a little. 

“Is this your first heat, ladybug?”

“Uh huh.” You were a bit (okay, a lot) distracted by the tank top Hal was wearing and how it seemed molded to his body. Hal could tell you were distracted, so he placed his finger under your chin to help you look at his face. The touch was a balm, and helped you focus.

“Do you really want me here right now?” Hal asked. “Because if I stay, there’s a more than likely chance I could enter a rut by simply being around you in heat. And I don’t want to force you into anything.”

A blush spread across your cheeks. “Well, I have had a crush on you for a while. So even in a non-heat addled brain I’d say yes to you staying here. And likely to more than that. But right now, you touching me seems to help, so maybe we could cuddle for a while?”

Hal nodded, agreeing that cuddling couldn’t hurt. It felt so good when he laid down next to you and wrapped you up in his arms. You couldn’t help but press yourself against Hal and breathe him in. He smelled like the fresh air of the farm combined with the baked goods your mom liked to make. The scent and feel of the alpha around you was soothing enough for you to fall asleep again.

When you woke again, Hal wasn’t in your room anymore, though you could still smell him. You allowed the scent of Hal to envelop you until a cramp hit. A whimper of disappointment escaped you.

Suddenly strong arms were carrying you. 

“Hal?” You whispered.

“I’m sorry, ladybug. I knew you’d probably want a nest so I did my best making one while you were asleep. Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up.”

“That’s okay,” you murmured. You nuzzled Into Hal, feeling the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. Gently, he placed in you a soft nest that smelled like him. Immediately, you pulled Hal with you so that you could cuddle him. He came with a little ‘oof’, but once you were in his arms again, Hal smiled.

Everything felt great for a few minutes. You were in an alpha’s arms- an alpha you were pretty much in love with, by the way, though you hadn’t been sure how to tell him. He’d made you nest, even though that was typically the omega’s job. And he’d offered to leave, but stayed when you asked. What more could an omega ask for?

The next cramp that hit you answered that question. You could tell that your heat was moving to the next phase where you would need a knot. Hal rubbed your back, soothing you a little. Still, you let out a little whine.

“What do you need, ladybug?” Hal asked.

“I need you, Alpha.”

Hal rocked back a little, looking in your eyes. “Are you sure, ladybug? Because if we do this, there’s no way I’m letting you stay unclaimed. I have been in love with you for a while and wouldn’t be able to see you with another alpha.”

You nodded. “I’m in love with you too. And I’m not just saying that because of the heat. But we can talk about this later because if you don’t get that knot in me soon I feel like I could burst!”

A laugh escaped Hal. “There’s my ladybug!”

“Hal!” You cried, starting to rub against him. The clothes separating the two of you felt like too much, so you quickly started ripping your clothes off, then tried to get Hal’s off as well. He took your hands, helping you slow down and take your time. Soon enough, yet almost too long, both of you were naked.

You took a moment to look over Hal. He was the perfect alpha- strong, handsome, kind, and (you noticed this with a small blush) absolutely hung. But you couldn’t take much longer to really think about that when you needed Hal more than you’ve needed anything in your life.

Hal kissed you, calming you down a little. You felt his fingers trail down your body until they cupped your mound. Just a little bit of playing with your clit caused slick to run down your legs. 

“Oh, ladybug, so ready for me already, huh?” Hal cooed. “I have to prepare you a bit, though, so you can take my knot better.”

A finger penetrated you, feeling both amazing and not quite enough. But then Hal found the spot you’d only heard about and you let out a moan. Hal kissed you again as he kept playing with that spot, adding more fingers in the process. The coil that tightened in your belly soon burst, making you cry out Hal’s name.

“Good omega, you did such a good job, ladybug,” Hal said soothingly as you came down from the high, rubbing your back at the same time. “I think you’re ready for my cock now, my omega.”

You purred at hearing Hal call you his omega. That had been something you wanted to hear almost as soon as Hal started working for your parents. A little growl escaped Hal at hearing you purr. The growl was accentuated by his cock entering you. You gasped at feeling so full- full of Hal, you realized, making you shudder in pleasure, despite the pinch of pain that came with his being inside you.

Then Hal started moving. Little whimpers and whines and cries of ‘alpha’ escaped you as the pleasure built inside your core. Hal hit that spot with almost every thrust, making your pleasure intensify. It wasn’t long before you were cumming again, tightening around his cock and slick running down your thighs.

And still Hal kept going. He’d moaned at the feeling of your orgasm, then went even harder and faster. It was all you could do to hold onto Hal and enjoy the pleasure he was giving you. Orgasm after orgasm, you could hardly remember what it was like when you and Hal had been two separate entities. 

Then his knot swelled.

Hal couldn’t thrust anymore being locked inside you and all, but he still rutted against your core. You ground against him as well, enjoying his grunts and moans. It was as if nothing could feel as good as this moment.

“I’m… gonna… cum! I need you to cum with me, my omega, please!”

You couldn’t deny Hal. The tightened coil released once again, this time with the feeling of Hal’s seed bursting inside you. A sigh escaped you, before you giggled. Hal smiled softly.

“Hello, ladybug.”

“Mmmm,” You responded. “That was wonderful. You were amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Hal said. “But will you want… this, want me when this heat is over?”

“I’m pretty sure I told you I love you,” you chuckled. “Of course, that was right before telling you I needed your knot, so I guess I can see the confusion. I’ve wanted you for a while, Hal. Besides, you triggered my first heat. You know omegas get their first heats after finding their mate.”

Hal chuckled. “We probably just needed your parents to be away. I bet that’s why it took so long for your heat to happen- having your parents around probably dampened some of the pheromones or something.”

You gasped at the reminder of your parents. “What on earth are we going to tell them when they come home to the house reeking of heat and rut?”

“Why not the truth?” Hal asked. “You started your heat and I helped you out. And then I started my rut because of it.”

“I guess we can’t tell them anything else,” you shrugged. “Unless…”

Hal looked at you questioningly. “Unless what?”

“I know my dad trusts you, so I’m sure he won’t mind what happened. My mom, on the other hand, will probably demand that we bond. If we take care of that sometime during this week, there’s not going to be any objections.”

Hal considered your proposal. “Are you sure you want to be bonded to me? And not just because it’ll make your mom happy or because my knot is still inside of you?”

“Oh, Hal.” You kissed him reassuringly. “I already told you I’ve wanted you for a while. I can’t imagine being bonded to anyone else. Besides, I wouldn’t have made the suggestion if I hadn’t wanted to be bonded to you on some level.”

“That’s good, because that’s all I’ve wanted since I first saw you, ladybug,” Hal said before kissing you again.

By the end of your heat and Hal’s rut, the two of you were bonded and ready to face your parents. After multiple rounds of amazing sex, of course.


End file.
